pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
J. K. Rowling
Joanne "Jo" Rowling, OBE FRSL2 (/ˈroʊlɪŋ/; born 31 July 1965),1 pen names J. K. Rowling3 and Robert Galbraith, is a British novelist best known as the author of the Harry Potter fantasy series. The books have gained worldwide attention, won multiple awards, and sold more than 400 million copies.4 They have become the best-selling book series in history5 and been the basis for a series of films which became the highest-grossing film series in history.6 Rowling had overall approval on the scripts7 and maintained creative control by serving as a producer on the final instalment.8 Born in Yate, Gloucestershire, Rowling was working as a researcher and bilingual secretary for Amnesty International when she conceived the idea for the Harry Potter''series on a delayed train from Manchester to London in 1990.9 The seven-year period that followed saw the death of her mother, divorce from her first husband and relative poverty until Rowling finished the first novel in the series, ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone in 1997. There were six sequels, the last, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows in 2007. Since then, Rowling has written three books for adult readers, The Casual Vacancy (2012) and—under the pseudonym Robert Galbraith—thecrime fiction novels The Cuckoo's Calling (2013) and The Silkworm (2014).10 Rowling has led a "rags to riches" life story, in which she progressed from living on state benefits to multi-millionaire status within five years. She is the United Kingdom's best-selling living author, with sales in excess of £238m.11 The 2008 Sunday Times Rich List estimated Rowling's fortune at £560 million, ranking her as the twelfth richest woman in the United Kingdom.12 Forbes ranked Rowling as the forty-eighth most powerful celebrity of 2007,13 and Time magazine named her as a runner-up for its 2007 Person of the Year, noting the social, moral, and political inspiration she has given her fans.14 In October 2010, Rowling was named the "Most Influential Woman in Britain" by leading magazine editors.15 She has supported charities including Comic Relief, One Parent Families, Multiple Sclerosis Society of Great Britain and Lumos(formerly the Children's High Level Group), and in politics supports the Labour Party and Better Together. Contents hide * 1 Name * 2 Biography ** 2.1 Birth and family ** 2.2 Childhood and education ** 2.3 Inspiration and mother's death ** 2.4 Marriage, divorce, and single parenthood ** 2.5 Harry Potter ** 2.6 Harry Potter films ** 2.7 Financial success ** 2.8 Remarriage and family ** 2.9 The Casual Vacancy ** 2.10 Cormoran Strike * 3 Future writing ** 3.1 Future of Harry Potter * 4 Philanthropy ** 4.1 Anti-poverty and children's welfare ** 4.2 Multiple sclerosis ** 4.3 Other philanthropic work * 5 Influences * 6 Views ** 6.1 Politics ** 6.2 Religion ** 6.3 On the press * 7 Legal disputes * 8 Awards and honours * 9 Publications ** 9.1 Children *** 9.1.1 Harry Potter series *** 9.1.2 Hogwarts library *** 9.1.3 Short stories ** 9.2 Adults *** 9.2.1 Cormoran Strike series ** 9.3 Other *** 9.3.1 Articles * 10 References * 11 External links §Name Although she writes under the pen name "J. K. Rowling" (pronounced rolling),16 her name, before her remarriage, was simply "Joanne Rowling". Anticipating that the target audience of young boys might not want to read a book written by a woman, her publishers asked that she use two initials, rather than her full name. As she had no middle name, she chose K'' (for "Kathleen") as the second initial of her pen name, from her paternal grandmother.17 She calls herself "Jo".18 Following her marriage, she has sometimes used the name ''Joanne Murray when conducting personal business.1920 During the Leveson Inquiry she gave evidence under the name of Joanne Kathleen Rowling21 and her entry in Who's Who (UK) lists her name as Joanne Kathleen Rowling.1 §Biography §Birth and family Rowling's parents met on a train from King's Cross Station. After Rowling used King's Cross as a gateway into the Wizarding World, it has since become a popular tourist spot. Rowling was born to Peter James Rowling, a Rolls-Royce aircraft engineer,22 and Anne Rowling (née Volant), a science technician,23 on 31 July 19652425 in Yate, Gloucestershire, England, 10 miles (16 km) northeast of Bristol.2627 Her parents first met on a train departing from King's Cross Station bound for Arbroath in 1964.28 They married on 14 March 1965.28 One of her maternal great-grandfathers, Dugald Campbell, was Scottish, born in Lamlash on the Isle of Arran.2930 Her mother's paternal grandfather, Louis Volant, was French, and was awarded the Croix de Guerre for exceptional bravery in defending the village of Courcelles-le-Comte during the First World War. Rowling originally believed he had won the Légion d'honneur during the war, as she said when she received it herself in 2009. She later discovered the truth when featuring in an episode of the UK genealogy series''Who Do You Think You Are?31 §Childhood and education Rowling's sister Dianne9 was born at their home when Rowling was 23 months old.27 The family moved to the nearby village Winterbourne when Rowling was four.32 She attendedSt Michael's Primary School, a school founded by abolitionist William Wilberforce and education reformer Hannah More.3334 Her headmaster at St Michael's, Alfred Dunn, has been suggested as the inspiration for the ''Harry Potter headmaster Albus Dumbledore.35 Rowling's childhood home, Church Cottage, Tutshill. As a child, Rowling often wrote fantasy stories which she frequently read to her sister.16 Aged nine, Rowling moved to Church Cottage in the Gloucestershire village of Tutshill, close to Chepstow, Wales.27 She attended secondary school at Wyedean School and College, where her mother worked in the science department.23 When she was a young teenager, her great-aunt gave her a copy of Jessica Mitford's autobiography, Hons and Rebels.36 Mitford became Rowling's heroine, and Rowling read all of her books.37 Rowling has said that her teenage years were unhappy.22 Her home life was complicated by her mother's illness and a strained relationship with her father, with whom she is not on speaking terms.22 Rowling later said that she based the character of Hermione Granger on herself when she was eleven.38 Steve Eddy, who taught Rowling English when she first arrived, remembers her as "not exceptional" but "one of a group of girls who were bright, and quite good at English".22 Sean Harris, her best friend in the Upper Sixth, owned a turquoise Ford Anglia which she says inspired a flying version that appeared in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.39 At this time, she listened to the Smiths and the Clash.40 Rowling took A-levels in English, French and German, achieving two As and a B28 and was Head Girl.22 In 1982, Rowling took the entrance exams for Oxford University but was not accepted22 and read for a BA in French and Classics at the University of Exeter.41 Martin Sorrell, a French professor at Exeter, remembers "a quietly competent student, with a denim jacket and dark hair, who, in academic terms, gave the appearance of doing what was necessary".22 Rowling recalls doing little work, preferring to listen to the Smiths and read Dickens and Tolkien.22 After a year of study in Paris, Rowling graduated from Exeter in 198622 and moved to London to work as a researcher and bilingual secretary for Amnesty International.42 In 1988, Rowling wrote a short essay about her time studying Classics entitled "What was the Name of that Nymph Again? or Greek and Roman Studies Recalled"; it was published by the University of Exeter's journal Pegasus.43 §Inspiration and mother's death After working at Amnesty International in London, Rowling and her then boyfriend decided to move to Manchester27 where she worked at the Chamber of Commerce.28 In 1990, while she was on a four-hour-delayed train trip from Manchester to London, the idea for a story of a young boy attending a school of wizardry "came fully formed" into her mind.274444 When she had reached her Clapham Junction flat, she began to write immediately.2745 In December, Rowling's mother Anne died after ten years suffering from multiple sclerosis.27 Rowling was writing Harry Potter at the time and had never told her mother about it.20 Her death heavily affected Rowling's writing20 and she introduced much more detail about Harry's loss in the first book, because she knew how it felt.46 §Marriage, divorce, and single parenthood Rowling moved to Porto to teach. In 1993, she returned to the UK accompanied by her daughter and three completed chapters of Harry Potter after her marriage had deteriorated. An advert in The Guardian28 led Rowling to move to Porto in Portugal to teach English as a foreign language.937 She taught at night, and began writing in the day while listening to Tchaikovsky's Violin Concerto.22 After eighteen months in Porto, she met Portuguese television journalist Jorge Arantes in a bar, and found they shared an interest in Jane Austen.28 They married on 16 October 1992 and their child, Jessica Isabel Rowling Arantes (named after Jessica Mitford), was born on 27 July 1993 in Portugal.28Rowling had previously suffered a miscarriage.28 The couple separated on 17 November 1993.2847 Biographers have suggested that Rowling suffered domestic abuseduring her marriage, although the full extent is unknown.2848 In December 1993, Rowling and her then-infant daughter moved to be near Rowling's sister in Edinburgh, Scotland,27 with three chapters of what would become Harry Potter in her suitcase.22 Seven years after graduating from university, Rowling saw herself as a failure.49 Her marriage had failed, and she was jobless with a dependent child, but she described her failure as liberating and allowing her to focus on writing.49 During this period Rowling was diagnosed with clinical depression and contemplated suicide.50 Her illness inspired the characters known as Dementors, soul-sucking creatures introduced in the third book.51 Rowling signed up for welfare benefits, describing her economic status as being "poor as it is possible to be in modern Britain, without being homeless."2249 Rowling was left in despair after her estranged husband arrived in Scotland, seeking both her and her daughter.28 She obtained an order of restraint and Arantes returned to Portugal, with Rowling filing for divorce in August 1994.28 She began a teacher training course in August 1995 at the Moray House School of Education, at Edinburgh University,52 after completing her first novel while living on state benefits.53 She wrote in many cafés, especially Nicolson's Café (owned by her brother-in-law, Roger Moore),5455 and The Elephant House;56 wherever she could get Jessica to fall asleep.2757 In a 2001 BBC interview, Rowling denied the rumour that she wrote in local cafés to escape from her unheated flat, pointing out that it had heating. One of the reasons she wrote in cafés was that taking her baby out for a walk was the best way to make her fall asleep.57 §''Harry Potter'' Main article: Harry Potter "The Elephant House" – one of the cafés in Edinburghin which Rowling wrote the first Harry Potter novel.58 In 1995, Rowling finished her manuscript for Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone on an old manual typewriter.59 Upon the enthusiastic response of Bryony Evens, a reader who had been asked to review the book's first three chapters, the Fulham-based Christopher Little Literary Agents agreed to represent Rowling in her quest for a publisher. The book was submitted to twelve publishing houses, all of which rejected the manuscript.28 A year later she was finally given the green light (and a £1500 advance) by editor Barry Cunningham from Bloomsbury, a publishing house in London.2860 The decision to publish Rowling's book owes much to Alice Newton, the eight-year-old daughter of Bloomsbury's chairman, who was given the first chapter to review by her father and immediately demanded the next.61 Although Bloomsbury agreed to publish the book, Cunningham says that he advised Rowling to get a day job, since she had little chance of making money in children's books.62 Soon after, in 1997, Rowling received an £8000 grant from the Scottish Arts Council to enable her to continue writing.63 In June 1997, Bloomsbury published Philosopher's Stone with an initial print run of 1,000 copies, 500 of which were distributed to libraries. Today, such copies are valued between £16,000 and £25,000.64 Five months later, the book won its first award, a Nestlé Smarties Book Prize. In February, the novel won the British Book Award for Children's Book of the Year, and later, the Children's Book Award. In early 1998, an auction was held in the United States for the rights to publish the novel, and was won by Scholastic Inc., for US$105,000. Rowling said that she "nearly died" when she heard the news.65 In October 1998, Scholastic published Philosopher's Stone in the US under the title of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, a change Rowling says she now regrets and would have fought if she had been in a better position at the time.66 Rowling moved from her flat with the money from the Scholastic sale, into 19 Hazelbank Terrace in Edinburgh.54 Its sequel, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, was published in July 1998 and again Rowling won the Smarties Prize.67 In December 1999, the third novel, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, won the Smarties Prize, making Rowling the first person to win the award three times running.68 She later withdrew the fourth Harry Potter novel from contention to allow other books a fair chance. In January 2000, Prisoner of Azkaban won the inaugural Whitbread Children's Book of the Year award, though it lost the Book of the Year prize to Seamus Heaney's translation of Beowulf.69 The fourth book, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, was released simultaneously in the UK and the US on 8 July 2000 and broke sales records in both countries. 372,775 copies of the book were sold in its first day in the UK, almost equalling the number Prisoner of Azkaban sold during its first year.70 In the US, the book sold three million copies in its first 48 hours, smashing all records.70 Rowling said that she had had a crisis while writing the novel and had to rewrite one chapter many times to fix a problem with the plot.71 Rowling was named Author of the Year in the 2000 British Book Awards.72 A wait of three years occurred between the release of Goblet of Fire and the fifth Harry Potter novel, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. This gap led to press speculation that Rowling had developed writer's block, speculations she denied.73 Rowling later said that writing the book was a chore, that it could have been shorter, and that she ran out of time and energy as she tried to finish it.74 The sixth book, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, was released on 16 July 2005. It too broke all sales records, selling nine million copies in its first 24 hours of release.75 In 2006, Half-Blood Prince received theBook of the Year prize at the British Book Awards.67 The title of the seventh and final Harry Potter book was announced on 21 December 2006 as Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.76 In February 2007 it was reported that Rowling wrote on a bust in her hotel room at the Balmoral Hotel in Edinburgh that she had finished the seventh book in that room on 11 January 2007.77 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows was released on 21 July 2007 (0:01 BST)78 and broke its predecessor's record as the fastest-selling book of all time.79 It sold 11 million copies in the first day of release in the United Kingdom and United States.79 The book's last chapter was one of the earliest things she wrote in the entire series.80 Harry Potter is now a global brand worth an estimated US$15 billion,81 and the last four Harry Potter books have consecutively set records as the fastest-selling books in history.7982 The series, totalling 4,195 pages,83 has been translated, in whole or in part, into 65 languages.84 The Harry Potter books have also gained recognition for sparking an interest in reading among the young at a time when children were thought to be abandoning books for computers and television,85 although it is reported that despite the huge uptake of the books, adolescent reading has continued to decline.86 §''Harry Potter'' films Main article: Harry Potter (film series) In October 1998, Warner Bros. purchased the film rights to the first two novels for a seven-figure sum.87 A film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone was released on 16 November 2001, and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets on 15 November 2002.88 Both films were directed by Chris Columbus. The film version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban was released on 4 June 2004, directed byAlfonso Cuarón. The fourth film, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, was directed by Mike Newell, and released on 18 November 2005. The film of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix was released on 11 July 2007.88 David Yates directed, and Michael Goldenberg wrote the screenplay, having taken over the position from Steve Kloves. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince was released on 15 July 2009.89 David Yates directed again, and Kloves returned to write the script.90 Warner Bros. filmed the final instalment of the series, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, in two segments, with part one being released on 19 November 2010 and part two being released on 15 July 2011. Yates directed both films.9192 Warner Bros. took considerable notice of Rowling's desires and thoughts when drafting her contract. One of her principal stipulations was the films be shot in Britain with an all-British cast,93 which has been generally adhered to. Rowling also demanded that Coca-Cola, the victor in the race to tie in their products to the film series, donate US$18 million to the American charity Reading is Fundamental, as well as several community charity programs.94 The first four, sixth and seventh films were scripted by Steve Kloves; Rowling assisted him in the writing process, ensuring that his scripts did not contradict future books in the series.95 She told Alan Rickman(Severus Snape) and Robbie Coltrane (Hagrid) certain secrets about their characters before they were revealed in the books.96 Daniel Radcliffe (Harry Potter) asked her if Harry died at any point in the series; Rowling answered him by saying, "You have a death scene", thereby not explicitly answering the question.97 Director Steven Spielberg was approached to direct the first film, but dropped out. The press has repeatedly claimed that Rowling played a role in his departure, but Rowling stated that she had no say in who directed the films and would not have vetoed Spielberg.98 Rowling's first choice for the director had been Monty Python member Terry Gilliam, but Warner Bros. wanted a family-friendly film and chose Columbus.99 Rowling had gained some creative control on the films, reviewing all the scripts100 as well as acting as a producer on the final two-part instalment, Deathly Hallows.101 Rowling, producers David Heyman and David Barron, along with directors David Yates, Mike Newell and Alfonso Cuarón collected the Michael Balcon Award for Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema at the 2011British Academy Film Awards in honour of the Harry Potter film franchise.102 In September 2013, Warner Bros. announced an "expanded creative partnership" with Rowling, based on a planned series of films about Newt Scamander, author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. The first film will be scripted by Rowling, and be set roughly 70 years before the events of the main series.103 In 2014, it was announced that the series would consist of three films.104 §Financial success In 2004, Forbes named Rowling as the first person to become a U.S.-dollar billionaire by writing books,105 the second-richest female entertainer and the 1,062nd richest person in the world.106 Rowling disputed the calculations and said she had plenty of money, but was not a billionaire.107 The 2008 Sunday Times Rich List named Rowling the 144th richest person in Britain.12 In 2012, Forbes removed Rowling from their rich list, claiming that her US$160 million in charitable donations and the high tax rate in the UK meant she was no longer a billionaire.108 In February 2013 she was assessed as the 13th most powerful woman in the United Kingdom by Woman's Hour on BBC Radio 4.109 In 2001, Rowling purchased a 19th-century estate house, Killiechassie House, on the banks of the River Tay, near Aberfeldy, in Perth and Kinross.110 Rowling also owns a £4.5 million Georgian house in Kensington, West London,111 on a street with 24-hour security.112 §Remarriage and family On 26 December 2001, Rowling married Neil Michael Murray (born 30 June 1971), an anaesthetist, in a private ceremony at her home, Killiechassie House, near Aberfeldy.113 Their son, David Gordon Rowling Murray, was born on 24 March 2003.114 Shortly after Rowling began writing Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, she ceased working on the novel to care for David in his early infancy.115 Rowling is a friend of Sarah Brown, wife of former prime minister Gordon Brown, whom she met when they collaborated on a charitable project. When Sarah Brown's son Fraser was born in 2003, Rowling was one of the first to visit her in hospital.116 Rowling's youngest child, daughter Mackenzie Jean Rowling Murray, to whom she dedicated Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, was born on 23 January 2005.117 In October 2012, a New Yorker magazine article stated that the Rowling family lived in a seventeenth-century Edinburgh house, concealed at the front by tall conifer hedges. Prior to October 2012, Rowling lived near the author Ian Rankin, who later said she was quiet and introspective, and that she seemed in her element with children.22118 As of June 2014, the family reside in Scotland.119 §''The Casual Vacancy'' In July 2011, Rowling parted company with her agent, Christopher Little, moving to a new agency founded by one of his staff, Neil Blair.22120 On 23 February 2012, Rowling's new agency, the Blair Partnership, announced on its website that Rowling was set to publish a new book targeted at adults. In a press release, Rowling said that her new book would be quite different from Harry Potter. In April 2012, Little, Brown and Company announced that the book was entitled The Casual Vacancy and would be released on 27 September 2012.121 Rowling gave several interviews and made appearances to promote The Casual Vacancy, including at the London Southbank Centre,122 the Cheltenham Literature Festival,123 The Charlie Rose Show124 and the Lennoxlove Book Festival.125 In its first three weeks of release, The Casual Vacancy sold over 1 million copies worldwide.126 On 3 December 2012, it was announced that The Casual Vacancy will become a BBC television drama series expected to air in 2014 on BBC One. The series will be produced by Rowling's agent, Neil Blair, through his independent production company and with Rick Senat serving as executive producer. Rowling is collaborating on the adaptation. The number and length of episodes will be decided once the adaptation process has begun.127128 §''Cormoran Strike'' Over the years, Rowling often spoke of writing a crime novel. In 2007, during the Edinburgh Book Festival, author Ian Rankin claimed that his wife spotted Rowling "scribbling away" at a detective novel in a café.129Rankin later retracted the story, claiming it was a joke,130 but the rumour persisted, with a report in 2012 in The Guardian speculating that Rowling's next book would be a crime novel.131 In an interview withStephen Fry in 2005, Rowling claimed that she would much prefer to write any subsequent books under a pseudonym, but she conceded to Jeremy Paxman in 2003 that if she did, the press would probably "find out in seconds".132 In April 2013, Little Brown published The Cuckoo's Calling, the purported début novel of author Robert Galbraith, who the publisher described as "a former plainclothes Royal Military Police investigator who had left in 2003 to work in the civilian security industry".133 The novel, a detective story in which private investigator Cormoran Strike unravels the supposed suicide of a supermodel, sold 1500 copies in hardback (although the matter was not resolved as of 21 July 2013, later reports stated that this number is the number of copies that were printed for the first run, while the sales total was closer to 500),134 and received acclaim from other crime writers133 and critics135—a Publishers Weekly review called the book a "stellar debut",136 while the Library Journal's mystery section pronounced the novel "the debut of the month".137 India Knight, a novelist and columnist for the Sunday Times, tweeted on 9 July 2013 that she had been reading The Cuckoo's Calling and thought it was good for a début novel. In response, a tweeter called Jude Callegari said that the author was "Rowling". Knight queried this but got no further reply.138 Knight notified Richard Brooks, arts editor of the Sunday Times, who began his own investigation.138139 After discovering that Rowling and Galbraith had the same agent and editor, he sent the books for linguistic analysis which found similarities, and subsequently contacted Rowling's agent who confirmed it was Rowling's pseudonym.139 Within days of Rowling being revealed as the author, sales of the book rose by 4000 percent,138 and Little Brown printed another 140,000 copies to meet the increase in demand.140 As of 18 June 2013, a signed copy of the first edition sold for US$4,453 (£2,950), while an unsold signed first-edition copy was being offered for $6,188 (£3,950).134 Rowling said that she had enjoyed working under a pseudonym.141 On her Robert Galbraith website, Rowling explained that she took the name from one of her personal heroes, Robert Kennedy, and a childhood fantasy name she had invented for herself, Ella Galbraith.142 Soon after the revelation, Brooks pondered whether Jude Callegari could have been Rowling as part of wider speculation that the entire affair had been a publicity stunt. Some also noted that many of the writers who had initially praised the book, such as Alex Bray or Val McDermid, were within Rowling's circle of acquaintances; both vociferously denied any foreknowledge of Rowling's authorship.138 Judith "Jude" Callegari was the best friend of the wife of Chris Gossage, a partner within Russells Solicitors, Rowling's legal representatives.143144 Rowling released a statement saying she was disappointed and angry;143 Russells apologised for the leak, confirming it was not part of a marketing stunt and that "the disclosure was made in confidence to someone he Gossage trusted implicitly".140 Russells made a donation to the Soldiers' Charity on Rowling's behalf and reimbursed her for her legal fees.145 On 26 November 2013 the Solicitors Regulation Authority (SRA) issued Gossage a written rebuke and £1000 fine for breaching privacy rules.146 On 17 February 2014, Rowling announced that the second Cormoran Strike novel, named The Silkworm, would be released in June 2014. It sees Strike investigating the disappearance of a writer hated by many of his old friends for insulting them in his new novel.147 §Future writing In 2006, Rowling announced that she had finished writing a few short stories and another children's book (a "political fairy story") about a monster, aimed at a younger audience than Harry Potter readers.148 In July 2007, Rowling said that she wanted to dedicate more time to her family, but is currently writing two works, one for children and the other for adults.149 She did not give any details about the two projects but did state that she was excited because the two book situation reminded her of writing the Philosopher's Stone, explaining how she was then writing two books until Harry took over.150 In November 2007, Rowling said that she was working on another book, a "half-finished book for children that I think will probably be the next thing I publish".151 In March 2008, Rowling said in an interview that she had returned to writing in Edinburgh cafés, intent on composing a new novel for children.152 Rowling also confirmed that her political fairy tale for children was nearing completion.153 In September 2012, Rowling stated that she was currently working on two books for readership younger than Harry Potter.22 She maintained in an interview with The Guardian that one of those two books is the "political fairy tale" she spoke of previously, although she expects to release the other book as her next project.154 At the Cheltenham Literature Festival on 6 October 2012 she said that she had a couple of things on her laptop aimed at a slightly younger age group than Harry Potter which are "nearly done".155 §Future of Harry Potter Rowling has said it is unlikely she will write any more books in the Harry Potter series.156 In October 2007 she stated that her future work was unlikely to be in the fantasy genre.157 On 1 October 2010, in an interview with Oprah Winfrey, Rowling stated a new book on the saga might happen.158 In 2007, Rowling stated that she plans to write an encyclopaedia of Harry Potter's wizarding world consisting of various unpublished material and notes.159 Any profits from such a book would be given to charity.160During a news conference at Hollywood's Kodak Theatre in 2007, Rowling, when asked how the encyclopaedia was coming along, said, "It's not coming along, and I haven't started writing it. I never said it was the next thing I'd do."161 At the end of 2007, Rowling said that the encyclopaedia could take up to ten years to complete.162 In June 2011, Rowling announced that future Harry Potter projects, and all electronic downloads, would be concentrated in a new website, called Pottermore.163 The site includes 18,000 words of information on characters, places and objects in the Harry Potter universe.164 §Philanthropy In 2000, Rowling established the Volant Charitable Trust, which uses its annual budget of £5.1 million to combat poverty and social inequality. The fund also gives to organisations that aid children, one parent families, and multiple sclerosis research.149165 §Anti-poverty and children's welfare Rowling, once a single parent, is now president of the charity Gingerbread (originally One Parent Families), having become their first Ambassador in 2000.166167 Rowling collaborated with Sarah Brown to write a book of children's stories to aid One Parent Families.168 In 2001, the UK anti-poverty fundraiser Comic Relief asked three best-selling British authors – cookery writer and TV presenter Delia Smith, Bridget Jones creator Helen Fielding, and Rowling – to submit booklets related to their most famous works for publication.169 Rowling's two booklets, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and Quidditch Through the Ages, are ostensibly facsimiles of books found in the Hogwartslibrary. Since going on sale in March 2001, the books have raised £15.7 million for the fund. The £10.8 million they have raised outside the UK have been channelled into a newly created International Fund for Children and Young People in Crisis.170 In 2002 Rowling contributed a foreword to Magic, an anthology of fiction published by Bloomsbury Publishing, helping to raise money for the National Council for One Parent Families.171 In 2005, Rowling and MEP Emma Nicholson founded the Children's High Level Group (now Lumos).172 In January 2006, Rowling went to Bucharest to highlight the use of caged beds in mental institutions for children.173 To further support the CHLG, Rowling auctioned one of seven handwritten and illustrated copies of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, a series of fairy tales referred to in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. The book was purchased for £1.95 million by on-line bookseller Amazon.com on 13 December 2007, becoming the most expensive modern book ever sold at auction.174174175 Rowling gave away the remaining six copies to those who have a close connection with the Harry Potter books.174 In 2008, Rowling agreed to publish the book with the proceeds going to Lumos.118 On 1 June 2010 (International Children's Day), Lumos launched an annual initiative – Light a Birthday Candle for Lumos.176 In November 2013, Rowling handed over all earnings from the sale of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, totalling nearly £19 million.177 In July 2012, Rowling was featured at the 2012 Summer Olympics opening ceremony in London where she read a few lines from J.M. Barrie's Peter Pan as part of a tribute to Great Ormond Street Hospital for Children. An inflatable representation of Lord Voldemort and other children's literary characters accompanied her reading.178 §Multiple sclerosis Rowling has contributed money and support for research and treatment of multiple sclerosis, from which her mother suffered before her death in 1990. In 2006, Rowling contributed a substantial sum toward the creation of a new Centre for Regenerative Medicine at Edinburgh University, later named the Anne Rowling Regenerative Neurology Clinic.179 In 2010 she donated a further £10 million to the centre.180 For reasons unknown, Scotland, Rowling's country of adoption, has the highest rate of multiple sclerosis in the world. In 2003, Rowling took part in a campaign to establish a national standard of care for MS sufferers.181 In April 2009, she announced that she was withdrawing her support for Multiple Sclerosis Society Scotland, citing her inability to resolve an ongoing feud between the organisation's northern and southern branches that had sapped morale and led to several resignations.181 §Other philanthropic work In May 2008, bookseller Waterstones asked Rowling and 12 other writers (Sebastian Faulks, Doris Lessing, Lisa Appignanesi, Margaret Atwood, Lauren Child, Richard Ford, Neil Gaiman, Nick Hornby, Michael Rosen, Axel Scheffler, Tom Stoppard and Irvine Welsh) to compose a short piece of their own choosing on a single A5 card, which would then be sold at auction in aid of the charities Dyslexia Action and EnglishPEN. Rowling's contribution was an 800-word Harry Potter prequel that concerns Harry's father, James Potter, and godfather, Sirius Black, and takes place three years before Harry was born. The cards were collated and sold for charity in book form in August 2008.182 On 1 and 2 August 2006, she read alongside Stephen King and John Irving at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. Profits from the event were donated to the Haven Foundation, a charity that aids artists and performers left uninsurable and unable to work, and the medical NGO Médecins Sans Frontières.183 In May 2007, Rowling pledged a donation reported as over £250,000 to a reward fund started by the tabloid''News of the World'' for the safe return of a young British girl, Madeleine McCann, who disappeared in Portugal.184 Rowling, along with Nelson Mandela, Al Gore, and Alan Greenspan, wrote an introduction to a collection of Gordon Brown's speeches, the proceeds of which were donated to the Jennifer Brown Research Laboratory.185 After her exposure as the true author of The Cuckoo's Calling led a massive increase in sales, Rowling announced she would donate all her royalties to the Army Benevolent Fund, claiming she had always intended to, but never expected the book to be a bestseller.186 Rowling is a supporter of The Shannon Trust, which runs the Toe by Toe Reading Plan and the Shannon Reading Plan in prisons across Britain, helping and giving tutoring to prisoners who cannot read.187 §Influences See also: Harry Potter influences and analogues Rowling has named communist and civil rights activist Jessica Mitford as "her most influential writer" saying, "Jessica Mitford has been my heroine since I was 14 years old, when I overheard my formidable great-aunt discussing how Mitford had run away at the age of 19 to fight with the Reds in the Spanish Civil War", and claims what inspired her about Mitford was that she was "incurably and instinctively rebellious, brave, adventurous, funny and irreverent, she liked nothing better than a good fight, preferably against a pompous and hypocritical target".188 Rowling has described Jane Austen as her favourite author,189 calling Emma''her favourite book in ''O magazine.190 As a child, Rowling has said her early influences included The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe by C.S. Lewis, The Little White Horse by Elizabeth Goudge, and Manxmouse''by Paul Gallico.191 §Views §Politics See also: Politics of Harry Potter In September 2008, on the eve of the Labour Party Conference, Rowling announced that she had donated £1 million to the Labour Party, and publicly endorsed Labour Prime Minister Gordon Brown overConservative challenger David Cameron, praising Labour's policies on child poverty.192 Rowling is a close friend of Sarah Brown, wife of Gordon Brown, whom she met when they collaborated on a charitable project (see above).116 Rowling discussed the 2008 United States presidential election with the Spanish-language newspaper ''El País in February 2008, stating that the election would have a profound effect on the rest of the world. She also said that Barack Obama and Hillary Clinton would be "extraordinary" in the White House. In the same interview, Rowling identified Robert F. Kennedy as her hero.193 In April 2010, Rowling published an article in The Times, in which she criticised Cameron's plan to encourage married couples to stay together by offering them a £150 annual tax credit: "Nobody who has ever experienced the reality of poverty could say 'it's not the money, it's the message'. When your flat has been broken into, and you cannot afford a locksmith, it is the money. When you are two pence short of a tin of baked beans, and your child is hungry, it is the money. When you find yourself contemplating shoplifting to get nappies, it is the money."194 As a resident of Scotland, Rowling was eligible to vote in the 2014 referendum on Scottish independence, and campaigned for the "No" vote.154 She donated £1 million to the Better Together anti-independence campaign (run by her former neighbour Alistair Darling),119 the largest donation it had received at the time. In a blog post, Rowling explained that an open letter from Scottish medical professionals raised problems with First Minister Alex Salmond's plans for a common research funding.119 Rowling compared some Scottish Nationalists with the Death Eaters, characters from Harry Potter who are scornful of those without pure blood.195 §Religion Main article: Religious debates over the Harry Potter series Over the years, some religious people, particularly Christians, have decried Rowling's books for supposedly promoting witchcraft. Rowling identifies as a Christian,196 and attended a Church of Scotlandcongregation while writing Harry Potter. Her eldest daughter, Jessica, was baptised there.196197 She once said, "I believe in God, not magic."198 Early on she felt that if readers knew of her Christian beliefs they would be able to predict her plot line.199 In 2007, Rowling described having been brought up in the Church of England. She said she was the only one in her family who regularly went to church. As a student she became annoyed at the "smugness of religious people" and worshipped less often. Later, she started to attend again at a church in Edinburgh.200 In a 2006 interview with Tatler magazine, Rowling noted that, "like Graham Greene, my faith is sometimes about if my faith will return. It's important to me."20 She has said that she has struggled with doubt, that she believes in an afterlife,201 and that her faith plays a part in her books.202203204 In a 2012 radio interview, she said that she was a member of the Scottish Episcopal Church, a province of the Anglican Communion.205 §On the press Rowling has had a difficult relationship with the press. She admits to being "thin-skinned" and dislikes the fickle nature of reporting. Rowling disputes her reputation as a recluse who hates to be interviewed.206 By 2011, Rowling had taken more than 50 actions against the press.207 In 2001, the Press Complaints Commission upheld a complaint by Rowling over a series of unauthorised photographs of her with her daughter on the beach in Mauritius published in OK! Magazine.208 In 2007, Rowling's young son, David, assisted by Rowling and her husband, lost a court fight to ban publication of a photograph of him. The photo, taken by a photographer using a long-range lens, was subsequently published in a Sunday Express article featuring Rowling's family life and motherhood.19 The judgement was overturned in David's favour in May 2008.209 Rowling particularly dislikes the British tabloid the Daily Mail, which has conducted interviews with her estranged ex-husband. As one journalist noted, "Harry's Uncle Vernon is a grotesque philistine of violent tendencies and remarkably little brain. It is not difficult to guess which newspaper Rowling gives him to read [in Goblet of Fire]."210 As of January 2014, she was seeking damages from the Mail for libel over an article about her time as a single mother.211 Some have speculated that Rowling's fraught relationship with the press was the inspiration behind the character Rita Skeeter, a gossipy celebrity journalist who first appears in Goblet of Fire, but Rowling noted in 2000 that the character predates her rise to fame.212 In September 2011, Rowling was named a "core participant" in the Leveson Inquiry into the culture, practices and ethics of the British press, as one of dozens of celebrities who may have been the victim of phone hacking.213 On 24 November 2011, Rowling gave evidence before the inquiry; although she was not suspected to have been the victim of phone hacking,214 her testimony included accounts of photographers camping on her doorstep, her fiancé being duped into giving his home address to a journalist masquerading as a tax official,214 her chasing a journalist a week after giving birth,207 a journalist leaving a note inside her then-five-year-old daughter's schoolbag, and an attempt by the Sun to "blackmail" her into a photo opportunity in exchange for the return of a stolen manuscript.215 Rowling claimed she had to leave her former home in Merchiston because of press intrusion.215 In November 2012, Rowling wrote an article for The Guardian in reaction to David Cameron's decision not to implement the full recommendations of the Leveson inquiry, saying she felt "duped and angry".216 In 2014, Rowling reaffirmed her support for "Hacked Off" and its campaign towards press self-regulation by co-signing with other British celebrities a declaration to "safeguard the press from political interference while also giving vital protection to the vulnerable."217 §Legal disputes Main article: Legal disputes over the Harry Potter series Rowling, her publishers, and Time Warner, the owner of the rights to the Harry Potter films, have taken numerous legal actions to protect their copyright. The worldwide popularity of the Harry Potter series has led to the appearance of a number of locally produced, unauthorised sequels and other derivative works, sparking efforts to ban or contain them.218 Another area of legal dispute involves a series of injunctions obtained by Rowling and her publishers to prohibit anyone from reading her books before their official release date.219 The injunction drew fire from civil liberties and free speech campaigners and sparked debates over the "right to read".220221 §Awards and honours Rowling, after receiving an honorary degree from the University of Aberdeen. Rowling has received honorary degrees from St Andrews University, the University of Edinburgh, Edinburgh Napier University, the University of Exeter,222 the University of Aberdeen223224 and Harvard University, for whom she spoke at the 2008 commencement ceremony.225 In 2009 Rowling was awarded the Légion d'honneur by French PresidentNicolas Sarkozy.31 Other awards include:67 * 1997: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * 1998: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * 1998: British Children's Book of the Year, winner Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * 1999: Nestlé Smarties Book Prize, Gold Award for Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * 1999: National Book Awards Children's Book of the Year, winner Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * 1999: Whitbread Children's Book of the Year, winner Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * 2000: British Book Awards, Author of the Year72 * 2000: Order of the British Empire, Officer (for services to Children's literature) * 2000: Locus Award, winner Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * 2001: Hugo Award for Best Novel, winner Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * 2003: Premio Príncipe de Asturias, Concord * 2003: Bram Stoker Award for Best Work for Young Readers, winner Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * 2006: British Book of the Year, winner for Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince * 2007: Blue Peter Badge, Gold * 2008: British Book Awards, Outstanding Achievement * 2010: Hans Christian Andersen Literature Award, inaugural award winner * 2011: British Academy Film Awards, Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema for the Harry Potter film series, shared with David Heyman, cast and crew * 2012: Freedom of the City of London §Publications §Children §''Harry Potter'' series # Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (26 June 1997) # Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2 July 1998) # Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (8 July 1999) # Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (8 July 2000) # Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (21 June 2003) # Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (16 July 2005) # Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (21 July 2007) §''Hogwarts library'' * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (supplement to the Harry Potter series) (1 March 2001) * Quidditch Through the Ages (supplement to the Harry Potter series) (1 March 2001) * The Tales of Beedle the Bard (supplement to the Harry Potter series) (4 December 2008) §Short stories * Harry Potter prequel (July 2008) §Adults * The Casual Vacancy (27 September 2012) §''Cormoran Strike'' series * The Cuckoo's Calling (as Robert Galbraith) (18 April 2013) * The Silkworm (as Robert Galbraith) (19 June 2014) §Other §Articles * McNeil, Gil and Brown, Sarah, editors (2002). Foreword to the anthology Magic. Bloomsbury. * Brown, Gordon (2006). Introduction to "Ending Child Poverty" in Moving Britain Forward. Selected Speeches 1997–2006. Bloomsbury. * Sussman, Peter Y., editor (26 July 2006). "The First It Girl: J.K. Rowling reviews Decca: the Letters by Jessica Mitford". The Daily Telegraph. * Anelli, Melissa (2008). Foreword to Harry, A History. Pocket Books. * Rowling, J.K. (5 June 2008). "The Fringe Benefits of Failure, and the Importance of Imagination". Harvard Magazine. * Rowling, J.K. (30 April 2009). "Gordon Brown – The 2009 Time 100". TIME magazine. * Rowling, J.K. (14 April 2010). "The Single Mother's Manifesto". The Times. * Rowling, J.K. (30 November 2012). "I feel duped and angry at David Cameron's reaction to Leveson". The Guardian. * Rowling, J.K. (17 December 2014). Isn’t it time we left orphanages to fairytales? The Guardian. * Rowling, J.K. (guest editor) (28 April 2014). "Woman's Hour Takeover". Woman's Hour, BBC Radio 4.226 Category:1965 births